


How to Save a Life

by Akrieger



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrieger/pseuds/Akrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali Krieger thinks her soccer career may be over when she breaks her ankle, but when meeting her surgeon Ashlyn Harris a gold medal isn't the only thing that Ali is concerned about. Can love find a way even when it's against the rules?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I am back and I am really excited about this piece. I am going to try and keep this updated regulatory. Let me know what you think of the first chapter!

Ali rode in the ambulance trying to hold back tears. She knew the pain she felt was serious the minute the defender's body colliding with hers. She remembered that pain. She had been to used to that pain. She had felt it when she broke her leg junior year at Penn State, she had felt it when she had a pulmonary embolism, and she remembered it when she tore her acl in 2012. Ali knew that this could be the end of her career and just sixteen months from the Olympics again she could never stand on the podium with an Olympic gold medal hanging around her neck. She had just returned from Vancouver winning the World Cup, but she felt her body start to shake as she pictured having to hang up her cleats. Ali just tried to focus on figuring out what was wrong with her left ankle. Trying to keep the seeds of hope she had left for her soccer career together and no matter what don't look down at her bloody one exposed ankle.  
The paramedic shot her a sincere smile as he opened the doors of the truck and moved the stretcher she was on to the ground. Ali looked around the emergency room watching the madness before she heard a voice saying her name,  
"Ms. Krieger"  
Ali looked up and saw a tall blonde lady probably around the same age as her in dark blue scrubs and a crisp white lab coat. Ali looked into the women's dark brown eyes and somehow she felt calmer and safer. Ali realized she was staring and still hadn't responded, "Yes hi. Please call me Ali."  
The women nodded and smiled. Ali noted the dimples that appeared on her face,"I am Dr. Harris. I am the head of the orthopedic department here, now do you remember anything about how you fell or the seconds leading up to the trauma."  
Ali winced as the doctor lightly traced her hands around her left ankle that was already three times it's size and bloody. "Ummm...Not really. I remember rushing into the box for a corner and going up form the header when I collided with a defender from Kansas City and once I hit the ground everything went blank. I remember feeling like my foot was backwards and a shooting pain up my leg but that is it. I think I passed out for a few seconds until the trainers got out to me."  
Dr.Harris examined the ankle for a few seconds before she said,"It is definitely broken, but I need to see a MRI. Unfortunately, we are definitely going to need to do surgery."  
Ali felt tears forming,"When can I get back out on the pitch?"  
Dr. Harris's face changed and she looked down at the chart,"Ms. Krieger, I am going to do everything in my power to get you back on the field, but I can't promise you anything. I only promise things I am certain about."  
Ali felt her eyes starting to water when she felt Dr. Harris rub her arm. Ali looked into her eyes,"Ms. Krieger from what I hear you are very strong, and I can promise you one thing, I am going to do everything I can to help you."  
Ali took a deep breathe and somehow even just meeting this woman she felt comfortable. She accredited her sudden confront to the pain medication because she had never felt anything for a woman before, well besides that one girl in college, but still she was straight. At least that's what she thought.  
Dr. Harris ran her hand along Ali's ankle one more time and then asked,"Is there anyone you want me to call? Your emergency contact is your brother and mother so I called them both and they are on their way."  
Ali shook her head,"Nope there is no one else. Just Kyle and my mom. No man if you were asking."  
Ashlyn's complexion went white, but she just nodded her head," I wasn't Ms. Krieger that would be wrong but...no boyfriend."  
Ali smiled faintly,"No. No boyfriend. No girlfriend." What did she just say! No girlfriend. No kidding she didn't have a girlfriend. What was it about this doctor.  
Dr. Harris nodded her head again as she wrote something in the chart."Good..okay then Ms. Krieger. I am going to go check and see if an MRI machine is available. But I will have a nurse bring you up to a room and get you something to eat? You like jello? Because that's really the only thing you want to eat from our cafeteria."  
Ali smiled,"Ohh I remember hospital food. I became all to familiar with the lime jello."  
Dr.Harris laughed as she walked out of the examination room,"Lime jello it is Ms. Krieger."  
Ali yelled out,"Call me Ali.", but she knew Dr. Harris was already half way down the hall. She looked down at her black and blue ankle and thought of that gold medal. All she wanted was that gold medal and she was not going to let anything, even if they had to cut off her foot, stop her. She had had that medal taken away from her once before. She was not going to let it happen again.  
\---  
A few hourss after taking an scan of her ankle Ali was taken into surgery. As Ali was being wheeled into the or, her family still hadn't arrived. Ali suddenly became extremely nervous. Her hands started to shake, her brow started to sweat, and her heart raced. Dr. Harris who was wheeling the bed along with three other doctors and nurses looked down at Ali and grabbed her hand. She smiled faintly and said, "Ms. Krieger, sorry Ali, take a deep breathe. I know this is scary, and your family still isn't here, but I will be here the whole time. I am not going to leave your side and I will do everything humanly possible to save your career." Ali inhaled deeply and nodded her head, "okay, thanks." The doctor reached down and grabbed Ali's hand for a second for reassurance and just as Ali made eye contact the drugs began to kick in and she drifted to sleep with Ashlyn's face being the last thing she saw. Dr. Harris worked for hours making sure the bone was set perfectly and everything was perfect. She didn't know what she was doing. Asking if a patient had a boyfriend! She knew better she had seen her colleagues fall for patients and it never worked out. They were usually fired and she had worked her whole life at this job. She was suddenly jeopardizing it for some soccer player she met three hours ago. She knew better!  
Dr. Harris walked out of the operating room and into the waiting room to see if the Kriegers had arrived yet, but they hadn't. She was on call for the rest of the night and needed some sleep. She walked down the hall and turned into Ms. Krieger's room. She never liked when a patient didn't have anyone with them and she was just going to go to an on call room anyways. She sat down looking at how perfect she looked in her sleep. A large cast was her left ankle and an IV connected to her arm yet she still looked perfect. She breathed heavy, her chest raising and falling, her hair laid perfectly over her shoulders. She looked at peace. Dr. Harris saw the pain somehow. It was a pain she had felt before and she could see it through the large wall the defender had put up. She sat there in the hospital room until she let sleep take over her and closed her eyes thinking back to the days when she would have done anything to be back on the pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first couple chapters are kinda short but once things get rolling the chapters will be longer. Thanks for all the kind comments:)

Ali slowly opened her eyes scanning her surroundings. Everything came flooding back, her injury, her surgery, her unknown future. Ali looked down at her leg and saw the huge cast on her ankle and she gasped feeling tears form, it all became so real looking at her cast. Just as Ali was about to let her eyes close again and fall back asleep she saw someone in the chair next to her. She leaned forward to see Dr. Harris sitting there in her scrubs with her soccer themed scrub cap in her hand. She was slightly snoring and she had her head resting against the wall.  
Ali couldn't help but examine the doctor, her golden blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, her lips slightly opened, and the charts covering her lap. Ali thought to herself why was so looking at her that way? Why was she in her room for starts, but still what was it about her that made her so intrigued. Her soccer career was possibly over and yet she someone made it a little better thinking of all the time they were going to spend together on her recovery. Ali drifted back to sleep thinking about her recovery and trying to just focus on getting through the next couple of weeks  
A few hours later Ali woke up again glancing over at the chair next to her bed hoping Dr.Harris was still there but it was empty. Ali thought that she might have dreamt the blonde. Ali was about to call for nurse when Dr.Harris walked in.  
"Look who is awake! How is the ankle feeling?"  
Ali smiled faintly,"It's feeling pretty good but this cast is really itchy"  
The doctor walked over to Ali's ankle and started moving it slightly and making sure everything was in order. "Looks good. Yeah these casts are the worst. I will try and get you out of this one by the end of the week. Unfortunately I also have to draw your blood."  
Ali scrunched her face."Noooo! Not needles. "  
Ali thought she heard Dr. Harris mumble you are so cute but she knew she was probably thinking things.  
The blonde sat down on the edge of the bed and said in a soft voice,"Okay so just look into my eyes and don't look down at you arm okay?"  
Ali nodded her head and locked eyes with Dr.Harris. She looked into those dark brown eyes and scrunched her nose when she felt the needle enter her arm. The blonde said,"It's okay, just think of surfing. Well that's what I think of. But...."  
Ali smiled,"I love surfing"  
Dr. Harris pulled the needle out of her arm."Really? Okay big decision bacon or mac and cheese bandaid."  
Ali laughed, "Definitely mac and cheese."  
The doctor stuck the bandage on her arm,"That was the right choice. I forgot to tell you! Kyle called me when you were asleep. Your mom and his flight was cancelled because of weather so they will not be arriving until tomorrow morning. He told me to tell you to stay strong and something about skydiving."  
Ali explained, "When I tore my acl Kyle told me we would go skydiving when I finally won my gold medal."  
Ali noticed the smiled the crept on the doctor's face,"That is really sweet. I have to go do a hip replacement surgery but I will come by at dinner time to check on you and your ankle. The nurses have my pager if you need me."  
Dr. Harris walked out of the room and Ali couldn't help but smile as she watched the white lab coat turn the corner.  
Ali spent the rest of the day drifting in and out of sleep and when she was awake she spent most of her time either watching soap operas or reading the magazines Dr. Harris left with her. Ali tried to keep her inner spirits high and stop the thoughts of her career being in danger and the arduous road ahead. Just like she said Dr. Harris walked into Ali's room just after six."How is my ankle doing?"  
Ali smirked,"Your ankle? Last time I checked it was attached to my body."  
The blonde took a seat in the chair next to Ali's bed,"Yes, but I worked on that ankle for three hours so it's both of our ankle,"  
Ali shook head,"Whatever!"  
There was a comfortable silence before Ali finally asked,"This is going to sound weird but were you sleeping in my room because I think I might have dreamt that but I am just...."  
Dr. Harris blushed a little,"Yeah...you didn't dream it. I came in to make sure your cast was put on right and then I sat down and next thing I know I was out cold. Sorry."  
Ali shook her head,"No reason to be sorry, I like the company. It gets lonely in here already.You know the new episode of the Walking Dead is going to be on in a few minutes if you want to watch it."  
The doctor had a huge smile on her face,"I love that show. Why don't I have the nurses bring up some lime jello?"  
Ali couldn't believe that she asked her doctor to watch tv with her but what was even more crazy was that she said yes! "I do love lime jello."  
Ali didn't know what she was doing, but she just wanted to spend as much time with Dr. Harris as possible. The next hour the two of them both screamed as they watched the Walking Dead. After the show ended and the next show started up, Dr.Harris tried to readjust and get comfortable in the chair she was sitting in and Ali asked her to sit with her. They were both hesitant but Ashlyn's back was becoming sore so she nodded and made sure to leave plenty of distance between them. Eventually Dr. Harris looked over after she had asked Ali twice if she wanted something to drink and saw she was cuddled into her side with her arm wrapped around her stomach and she was fast asleep. Dr. Harris thought about waking her, but instead turned down the volume on the tv and relaxed until her pager went off waking Ali up.  
Ali abruptly moved arm and sat up,"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."  
Dr. Harris got up and put on her lab coat, "I should be the one that is sorry I didn't think I was on call today. Don't be sorry anyways, anything for my favorite patient."  
Ali smiled,"Ohhh is that so?"  
Dr. Harris smiled goofily as she went to open Ali's door she whispered,"Shh. Don't tell anyone. I think the grandpa I did a knee replacement on has a crush on me."  
Ali giggled and as she watched the lab coat and Dr.Harris vanish from her sight she thought 'Grandpa and me both.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. I have to go take my chemistry test now, but I am hoping to post a lot this weekend so keep checking for updates. :)

The morning after her ankle surgery Ali was feel good. Her ankle was showing no signs of infection and all her stats were perfect. Dr.Harris came into Ali’s room a few minutes after she had woken up. The doctor checked Ali’s ankle and made sure her blood pressure and iron level were okay. They talked while she did all her tests and then when she had to draw Ali’s blood again she sat on the bed again and locked eyes with her. 

Ali took a deep breath as she looked her doctor's eyes,”You know now every time I get a shot or something you are going to have to do it.” 

Dr.Harris smirked as she placed the needle in Ali’s arm, “That wouldn’t be so bad.” 

Ali smittenly replied,”No it wouldn’t” 

Dr.Harris had pulled out the needle minutes ago and yet the two stayed with their eyes locked on each other and Ali was just about to lean over and kiss her when the door opened and she heard her brother yell, “ALEX!” 

There glance was broken as Dr.Harris who had a noticeable blush on her cheek stood up from the bed and stepped back as she watched Kyle and who she assumed was Mrs. Krieger come into the room and hug Ali asking how she was and tell her that they loved her. They chatted for a few seconds before Ali said, “Mom, Kyle, this... “She pointed to where the doctor was standing, “Is Dr.Harris. She is the head of the orthopedic department here and she operated on my ankle. I hear she did a perfect job.” 

Dr.Harris took a step towards Kyle and Mrs. Krieger and shook both of their hands, “I don’t know about perfect, but it is very nice to met you. And please call me Ashlyn. Ali, I already told you to call me that.”

Ali smiled and shrugged her shoulders,”I just like the sound of Dr.Harris. It sounds so….”

Kyle interrupted his sister by mumbling in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear, “Sexy” 

Dr. Harris blushed and Ali smacked her brother on the arm,”Yes, but I was going to say smart.” 

Ali was now the one blushing when she realized she just called her doctor sexy to her face with her brother and mother in the room. 

Debbie Krieger finally spoke up, “Of course she is smart! She is a surgeon Alex.” 

The four of them talked about Ali’s ankle and her recovery before Dr.Harris excused herself because she had a surgery to get to. Debbie also had to step out because her phone rang. 

Ali took in a deep breathe knowing that her brother was going to question her and of course he did. “So tell about doctor ohh my fucking god hottie? And since when were you into girls, Alex?”

Ali fidgeted with her fingers as she said, “Her name is Dr.Harris and she is a very good surgeon and she has really helped me stay positive. There is nothing going on between us! I just met her yesterday, and besides I am not gay.” 

Kyle threw his hands up in defence, “Alex, I am not accusing you of anything. You know that I will always love and support you no matter who you date. I just know that when I walked in you two were staring into each other’s eyes and it looked like you were about to eat each other’s face off. You have to admit, even I think she is hot! That blonde hair and those scrubs.” 

Ali laughed and patted the spot next to her on the bed, “Honestly she is very attractive, she is hot. Okay I said it she is hot. I just don’t know Kyle it is all happening so fast. When I talk to her I find myself saying things I would never say and want to do things..” 

Kyle smirked,”Like eat her face off” 

Ali slapped her brother’s arm,”Maybe, but still she is my doctor. She could lose her license if we were to...you know” 

He laughed,”Eat each others face off.” Kyle put his arm around his sister,”The one thing I know is that love always finds a way. Now what are we going to do about you getting injured all the time!”

Ali smiled trying to hide the nervousness and sadness,”I don’t know, but we have a skydiving trip that I need to be ready for. And the Olympics.” 

Kyle kissed his sister’s head, “It’s going to be okay Alex. Your ankle will be fixed in no time and Dr.Hottie seems to know what she is doing.”

Ali looked down at her cast and took in a deep breathe trying to hold back tears,”Kyle, I have worked so hard for this what am I going to do if...I can’t even say it. What am I going to do with my life if I don’t play soccer. I knew this day was going to come, but I thought that I had years.” 

Kyle tried to think of advice for his little sister but all he could come up with was, “At least you will have Dr.Hottie to support you.” 

Ali chuckled but deep down she was just so lost and Kyle could see it,”Alex, I am just kidding. You will figure something out. Things have a way of working out and don’t give up on the Olympics or soccer in general. You are the toughest person I know and you have come back from worse. This time you can’t run off to Germany, you have to stay and fight. Fight for soccer and if you really want her, then fight for her Alex. I haven’t fought for the people I love enough in my life. Don’t make the same mistakes I have.” 

Ali thought for a few minutes before she spoke. She thought of Dr.Harris, she thought of her soccer career, and she thought of her gold medal. It was her gold medal and she was going to fight for it and if she was having feelings for Dr.Harris, which she still wasn’t sure of, she was going to fight for her too. “Thanks Kyle, I love you.” 

Kyle smiled and hugged his sister,”Love you too Alex.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope this helps start your weekends right! This chapter really goes into what Dr.Harris is thinking and reveals some of her past.

Dr. Harris looked at herself in the mirror in the attendings lounge and tried to talk some sense into herself. She was falling for her patient. She couldn’t deny it any longer. It had only been three days and she was becoming closer and closer with Ali. She didn’t even know if she was gay, sure they flirted with each other and always hung out together when she had breaks between surgeries. And yes there was that one time when Kyle walked in right before she almost kissed Ali, but she couldn’t do this. She needed to stop flirting or she was going to get herself into major trouble, but Ali. Her smile, her brown hair, warm eyes, and that laugh. She could listen to her laugh all day. Stop she thought to herself. No ,more flirting with Ali. She washed her face with water, put on her street clothes, a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray button up, and started to walk out toward her car. She realized she hadn't left the hospital in the three days. She would always sleep in Ali's room and spend her free time talking with her. She agreed with herself for a few minutes before she decided that she would just stop by Ali's room and say goodnight before heading to her apartment.  
She knocked on Ali's door but opened it before getting a response because she thought Ali would be eating dinner, but she was wrong. She opened the door and immediately regretted her decision. Ali was sitting on the edge of her bed with only a navy blue lacy bra and matching underwear with a pair of sweatpants halfway up her legs.  
Ali turned and blushed. Dr Harris mumbled "I am sorry" and went to leave when she heard Ali say,"Wait. Dr.Harris."  
The blonde turned around trying not to stare at her patient's perfect body. Ali continued,"I could actually use your help. This sounds stupid, but I can't get my pants over my boot. I was going to ask for a nurse to help, but...."  
Dr.Harris couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute Ali was. But then,she said to herself,Stop flirting."Yes I can help you, I don't want to bother the nurses." She walked to the edge of the bed and bent down. She kept telling herself not to look up. Not to look into those warm brown eyes or her almost bare body. Not to look up at the women she had a mega crush on. But what does she do, she looks up.  
When she looks up she is meet with Ali's eyes and sees the faint smile on her face. She continues to gaze at her beauty as she slowly pulled up the cotton material over the boot, but then she made a choice that she kept telling herself not to. She still had her eyes locked with Ali's and she kept pulling up the sweatpants slowly pushing them up her knees, then her thighs, and finally she slide the fabric over her waist. She said in a soft voice,"All done."  
Ali smiled. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."  
Dr. Harris was about to start the planned speech she had in her mind of how she felt that there was something between them and that they can't flirt anymore, but instead said,"Want to come to my apartment?"  
Ali looked up at her with a surprised look,"I think you know better than anyone that I can't leave this hospital."  
Dr. Harris laughed,"I am the head of the department they will do whatever I want, and besides my apartment is on the first floor so no stairs, and it's across the street. There is also a Wendy's next to it and think about how nice a burger would be instead of the mushy hospital food."  
Ali laughed and slapped her doctor's arm,"Dr.Harris you are not using Wendy's to bribe me are you?....Because it's working. Pass me my t-shirt on the chair and let's go."  
Dr.Harris did a mental fist pump until she remember the whole no flirting. But she thought about it and she really wasn't flirting, she was just being a good host. Whit would be home probably anyways.  
After Ali finished getting dressed and Ashlyn grabbed a pair of crutches the two of them walked to Dr. Harris's car. She helped Ali get into her jeep and then closed the door running to the driver's side. Conversion in the car flowed as they talked about their days and then Ali looked over and said,"I don't think I have ever seen you out of scrubs."  
The doctor smiled as she pulled into the driveway,"Yeah, I don't get out of the hospital much, but to be honest it is usually my choice. My life outside if the hospital is so bleak that I usually just get so into work to forget about it. There is always going to be someone who needs a hip replacement."  
She parked the car and ran around to the passenger side and helped Ali out of the car. They walked into her two floor apartment. It was extremely clean and had a modern feel to it, Ali noticed there was little to no pictures of family up besides a picture of her doctor with another woman around her age and Ali started to panic. Was she married and she had been making everything up in her head. Just as she was thinking this she looked up from the mantel to see the woman in the picture standing in front of her.  
She stuck out her hand,"Hi, I am Ash's room mate Whitney. I am a cardiac surgeon."  
Ali shook her hand,"I am Ali, one of Dr. Harris's patients. I am a professional soccer player though."  
Whitney signaled for her to sit on the couch,"That is so cool. Ash and I try to go to some of the games for the NWSl, but with our schedules it's really hard. We both played in college together at UNC. Ash was probably going to go pro,but then she messed up her shoulder. I on the other hand just liked medicine more."  
Ali listened intently. She loved learning about the mysterious blonde. "Wow who knows maybe we would have been on the same team. "  
Ali then heard her new favorite voice say, "Wouldn't that have been something!"  
Ali excused herself to use the bathroom and Dr. Harris sat down on her couch next to her best friend waiting for her to start her rant which of course she did,"Ashlyn Michelle Harris! What are you doing! I get she is pretty and all, but really! Are you this stupid . Bringing a patient home,should she even be walking yet? We have worked so hard and you just got head of the department and now you pull this!"  
The blonde just nodded until Whit was out of breathe,"One she is perfectly fine to walk. And two I don't know what you are talking about we are just friends and we have not done anything!"  
Whitney laughed knowing her friend was trying to hide her affection,"Come on Ash! I see the way you look at her! And she looks at you the same way."  
She sat up,"Really she looks at me like that!"  
Whitney pointer her finger at her best friend,"Ha! You do like her."  
Ash said,"Shit! Yeah I do, but I am not going to act on it."  
Whit then got really serious."Ash, you need to think about your job here, but you also have to think about you. Since Jenna, you haven't been the same. It's really obvious that you haven't liked anyone since her and it's been what like two years. I am not suggesting to do anything, but am just saying to see how things play out. She is not going to be your patient forever."  
Ash nodded her head taking in her friend's words,"Thanks Whit, you are the best."  
Whit laughed and turned on the tv,"I really am"  
The three of them spent the night talking about soccer and watching movies and laughing until Ali had to go back to the hospital so Dr. Harris drove her. She made sure Ali got into her bed and waited until she was asleep to sneak out. She took one more glance at Ali sleeping and said to herself,"Think about you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to hopefully get at least one more chapter up tonight, maybe two. Maybe.

Ali sat on her bed reading her book when she looked up to be met with her favorite hazel eyes. She put down her book as Dr.Harris walked into her room. She had a carton of ice cream and two spoons. The doctor set the ice cream on the nightstand and said,”How’s my favorite patient?” 

Ali smiled and put her book on the counter next to the ice cream, “I am good but I think you are going to make it better!” 

Dr. Harris went to grab the carton of ice cream when Ali said with a smirk,”I didn’t mean the ice cream.” 

Right on command Dr.Harris leaned forward and pressed a passionate kiss on Ali’s lips. The blonde went to back away, but Ali grabbed her scrub shirt and smashed their lips back together. When Ali finally pulled back for air, Dr.Harris had a smirk on her face and said in a sly voice,”You are hungry...And I don’t mean the ice cream.” 

Ali woke up trying to figure out what just happened in her dream. The thing that caught her off guard is that she wished that she could go back to dreaming it all over again. After that time Dr. Harris had caught her half dressed she had had a burning desire for the blonde’s lips on hers. She had figured out by now that she was attracted to Ashlyn and that there was a high likelihood that she was bisexual, but that dream was so intense. It was so perfect, but Ali had also realized that she can’t act on her crush. It was just a crush right? She thought to herself. It wasn’t like she was in love or anything. She had only known Dr. Harris for about a week now, that is too short of a time to fall in love. 

After Ali had thought about her dream for a long time, a nurse came in to take her to get her cast removed. It would be replaced with a boot and unfortunately, she would still need crutches to walk, but she would be able to start physical therapy. Ali was still confined to the hospital because her incision had a minor infection and her vital signs were still off, but she would hopefully be able to go home within a few days. Kyle had to go back to LA because of his job, but Debbie had gotten time off to spend the next week with Ali helping her recover and drive her to physical therapy. 

Ali got to the examine room and was disappointed when the doctor that came in to cut off her cast was some resident and not Dr.Harris. The baby doctor as Ali called him was about to take a saw to her cast when she heard the door open and Dr. Harris walk in. She gave Ali a nod and turned toward baby doctor, “Dr. Ross, I am going to be taking off Ms.Krieger’s cast today. Go to the pit and see if you can be of assistance to anyone.” 

The baby doctor whispered no problem and ran away. Ali radiant smile turned into a bashful smirk as Dr.Harris took of her lab coat and sat down on the stool next to the examination table. “I think that doctor was afraid of you. Are you the doctor everyone is afraid of?” 

Dr.Harris smirked as she moved Ali’s leg in the right position, “Maybe, but would you blame them . The whole tatoos and bones thing freaks a lot of interns out. I worked too hard on this ankle for some stupid resident to break it by just taking a cast off” 

Ali said in a high pitched girly interpertation, “Ohh Dr. Harris you are my hero, saving me from stupid residents.” 

Dr. Harris laughed and took the saw in her hands, “Okay, the noise making it sound really scary, but I promise I am not going to saw off your leg…. I have only done that a few times.” Ali pretended to laugh,”Very funny, I think I want baby doctor back.” 

Dr.Harris got Ali’s cast off in no time and fitted her for her boot she would be wearing for at least two months. After the two got lunch together in the cafeteria with Whit and a few other of the doctors before Ali had to go to her physical therapy appointment down stairs. Dr.Harris wanted to stay with Ali, but she had an amputation that she had to do. 

After finishing her surgery, Dr.Harris went to go find Ali to see how her appointment went and was walking to her room when she looked outside to see Ali sitting on the steps of the hospital looking like she was crying. She raced outside and slowly sat down next to Ali on the steps.

The brunette looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks,”I can’t even do the simplest things, how am I going to be playing in a World Cup game a year from now? Can you just be honest with me? You promised me! How could you build my hopes up on something that was never going to be possible in the first place!” 

Dr. Harris waited for Ali to finish yelling to talk,”Ali, it is possible. The first day I met you I told you that I was going to do everything I could to get you back out on the field and so far I have stuck to my promise. I know it is hard. You have to relearn everything, but I am going to help you every step of the way. If someone had helped in my recovery with my shoulder then maybe I could have played again, and I am not going to let you give up. I will never lace your side if I can help it.” 

Ali whipped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breath, she leaned into Dr.Harris as she felt her arm wrap around her. Ali buried her face in her blue scrubs and took in her scent of coconut mixed with allspice. They stayed like that on the steps for a long time until Dr.Harris said,”Wait, How did you get out here?” 

Ali laughed as she looked up into those hazel eyes, “I may or may not have said that Dr.Harris said I needed to meet her in the cafeteria. I am right people are afraid of you.” 

Dr.Harris acted shocked, “Ali Krieger! Using my name to lie! I have become a bad influence on you!” Ali sassily said,”They are right. You are kind of mean!” 

Dr.Harris laughed went to stand up from the cold concrete step. “Let's get you back inside, it is cold out here. Last thing we need is you getting pneumonia.” 

She helped Ali up, but she stumbled when trying to take a step and fell backwards, but felt two strong arms grab her, keeping her body from colliding with the ground. Ali looked up Dr. Harris who had a grin on her face, “Like I said, I will always be there.” And that was the moment, right there, was when Ali realized she was falling in love with her doctor. And she was falling fast.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you the slow burn continues in this chapter.

Ali got to her room and grabbed for her phone dialing the one person that knew her better than anyone else. Kyle answered the phone on the first ring, “Ali! Is everything okay? Did something happen with the ankle?” 

Ali laughed at how crazy worried her brother was. She loved how he had a tendency to ramble when he got nervous because she did the same thing,”I am fine, Kyle! Breathe.” 

Ali could hear him let out a breathe,”Okay Alex, what’s up?” 

She took a minute to figure out how she was going to tell her brother this. “Kyle, I am falling in love with Dr.Harris. I thought it was just in my head or just the pain killers, but no I reallllllllly like her. Like want to… what was it… eat her face off. Yeah Kyle. I am bisexual by the way incase the whole wanting to kiss my female doctor wasn’t enough evidence for you. What do I do? I don’t even know if she feels the same way. I don’t even know like anything about her. It has only been a week!” 

Kyle tried to resist the urge to say ‘I told you so’ and tried to think of good advice for the sticky situation his baby sister was in, “Ohh Alex, one thing I can tell you is that Dr.Hottie totally wants you just as bad as you want her. And second you have decided you are falling for her so now you fight for her. Love knows no limits, love knows no rules. Alex who cares if it has only been a week! She seems perfect and you looked happy when she was with you even if your ankle was broken. She is not going to be your doctor much longer!” 

Ali listened to her brother trying to figure out the answers to her long list of questions, but the list just felt like it went on forever. “But Kyle, I don’t know what I am doing! I don’t know how to do this! I am like a stupid high schooler all over again, but this time Jacob is a hot, smart, caring doctor instead of a dumb football player! I am way out of my league” 

Kyle couldn’t believe how bad his sister was falling for Ashlyn. He knew she liked her, but it was so clear that she was in love with her. “Alex, you are not out of your league! You are Ali Krieger, World Cup Champion and everyone knows that you are like freakin gorgeous girl. Did you see the body issue! You just have to go for it!”

Ali started to yawn as she was exhausted from her grueling physical therapy session.”Thanks Kyle. You are the best big brother anyone could have”

Dr.Harris dropped Ali off at her room and went into the attends lounge were to her luck the chief of surgery, Jill Ellis was sitting reading a magazine. She said hello to her boss and booked it into the bathroom. She was in love with Ali. She knew it. She had only felt this way once before and she let her go. She didn’t want to let Ali go like she did Jess, but her job. There were strict rules on patients and doctors, she couldn’t act on her feelings. They would go away eventually if she just gave Ali space. She should be discharged tomorrow and besides her physical therapy once a day and her monthly post op checkups she wouldn’t see her often. She would just have to stay as distant as possible until she stopped feeling things for her patient.

The next day Dr.Harris gave herself a pep talk in the hall telling herself not to flirt with Ali and keep everything as quick and to the point, but the minute she opened the door and saw Ali sitting on her bed looking perfect she had a hard time resisting the urge to kiss her right there. Ali’s face lit up as she entered the room and started rambling on about some soccer game she was watching but Ashlyn had to interrupt her,”Ali, you get to go home today! I called your mom and she is on her way to pick you up. Your infection has cleared in your leg and even though your iron levels are still low I trust you to take your pills regularly.” 

Ali jumped from her bed and hugged the blonde who opened her arms just in time. “Omg, thank you! I was getting so sick of hospital food and this bed! I am so excited to finally leave! I feel like it has been a year since I was in my apartment.” 

Dr.Harris pulled away from the hug even though all she wanted to do was have the defender wrapped in her arms, “No need to thank me, you have been the perfect patient and there is no reason to keep you here. All you have to do is sign these papers and you are free. Of course you still have to go to physical therapy and meet with me once a month to check on your leg.” 

Ali got a confused look on her face,”Aren’t you going to come to some of my pt, you said something about them being morons and having to supervise them.” 

Dr.Harris tried not to stare at Ali’s chest that was exposed in the tank top she was wearing,” Yeah they are kinda stupid, but they are very capable doctors and you are in good hands. I will try and get to some of your appointments, but I am very busy.” 

Ali’s face when blank and her mind was spinning. ‘I am very busy’ what does that mean. What was up with her? They had talked about how the day she was discharged they would dance down the halls and eat a bunch of jello as a last hurrah. Ali tried to hide her upset, “Ohh okay, I understand. Well give me those papers.” 

Dr.Harris handed her the papers and once she signed them she blankly said, “Perfect. Well this is goodbye for now. You have my number if something feels wrong call me so we can get it checked. And make sure to work hard at pt because that is where the progress happens.” 

Ali could feel her chest tighten at her cold words, “Thanks again and see you whenever.” 

Dr.Harris left the room with tears starting to form in her eyes. She could see the hurt on Ali’s face and she was the cause of it. It was for the best though. That was what she tried to keep telling herself, but it was hard to believe it. An hour later a nurse paged her that Ali was leaving the hospital and she went to go say the proper goodbye, but instead she went to check on her bone cancer patient. As she walked down the hall she looked out of the window to see Ali crutching through the parking lot with Debbie carrying her purse. She couldn’t believe what she had done, but she couldn’t go back. Dr. Harris dove herself into her work and tried to forget about Ali that night. She tried, but every time she thought she was about to fall asleep that night all she would see was Ali’s face with heartbreak all over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Ash's birthday and all I gave you guys the best present ever :)

It had been two weeks since Ali had been discharged and she had barely seen Dr. Harris besides passing her in the hall once and seeing her in the cafeteria a few times. Ali hadn’t been right since that day she was discharged and dreaded having to do to the hospital for her physical therapy sessions incase she had to awkwardly pass Dr.Harris in the hallway or pretend to not see her. 

After picking her daughter up from her appointment, Debbie Krieger finally confronted her daughter, “Alex, if you really like Ashlyn then can you just tell her already so you can stop being so grumpy and sad.” 

Ali looked up from her phone shocked from what her mother had just said, “Wait?” Debbie laughed and continued her speech, “Alex, I may be old, but I am not clueless so can you please just be honest with me and tell me what is going on.” 

Ali was still amazed that her mother asked her about Dr.Harris, “Mom, she doesn’t feel the same way even if I did like her.” 

Debbie smiled and put her hand on her daughter’s lap,”Honey, I could tell from the first time I saw her look at you that the two of you had something going on. I don’t care by the way that she is a woman, you know that right?” Ali nodded her head, “Alex you have to tell her or you are going to regret it. Just thing for a minute, are you going to be able to live with yourself if you knew that she felt the same way and you said nothing?” 

Ali took a deep breath and paused for a few minutes before saying to her mother, “Mom can you please turn the car around.” Debbie made a u-turn and five minutes later pulled into the hospital parking lot, “No matter what happens Alex, I love you.” 

Ali crutched into the hospital looking for Dr.Harris. She saw Whit walking by and asked her where she was and heard she was in surgery. Ali went to leave, but something in her took over. All the emotions she had been feeling came to the surface and she sat in the waiting room for what felt like days until she finally say that soccer ball scrub cap. Dr.Harris talked to a family member of the patient Ali was guessings she just operated on. The woman gave her an appreciative hug while several years of relief dripped down her face. After a few minutes a nurse took the woman down the hall to see her loved one. Dr.Harris went to walk away but Ali said in a raised voice, “Dr.Harris” 

The blonde turned her head and locked eyes with Ali. She had wanted to look into those brown eyes for so long. Every time she saw Ali in the cafeteria or in the hall all she wanted was to talk to her, look at her, touch her, but she hadn’t. She had been such a jerk to her, but she saw what happened to her friend who got involved with a patient. He was kicked out of the program and ended up as a bank teller. 

Her brain told her to walk away but she thought she owed it to Ali to listen to her. She walked over to Ali and stood a safe distance apart, she wanted to be with Ali, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t end her career when it was just starting. She took a deep breath and started to ask, “Ali, are you okay? Did you hurt your ankle?” 

Ali couldn’t believe that Dr.Harris was acting normal, “Now you want to know what is going on! You want to know how I am doing? I am tired and can barely walk still, but you wouldn’t know that! What happened to ‘I will always be there Ali, I will do everything I can Ali’, Hun, where are you now?” 

Dr.Harris felt her heart ache as the woman she loved ripped her heart out of her chest, and the worst part was she was right. “Ali, I know I haven’t been there for you, but...”

Ali cut her off before she could even finish, “There are no buts, I am just glad I know that you don’t have my back. Just leave me alone and next time don’t say things you don’t mean. Don’t make me think that we have some special connection.I can’t even look at you. Goodbye Dr.Harris.”

Ali went to walk away and turned back quickly and said, "and....you and I both know that it was all more, Dr. Harris, you and I, we could have been something special."

Before Dr.Harris could even respond Ali was halfway out the hospital doors. The blonde sat down in the waiting room chair trying to take in what had just happened when she had a flashback to the last time someone said similar words to her. 

Jess was a painter and she had met her when she went to an art show. Their eyes meet across the gallery and that one look started a two year relationship. Their life was perfect, they lived together, and had a dog, but their relationship was not fine. One day she came home from work to find her girlfriend packing her bags. When she asked why she was leaving all Jess said was “Ashlyn you will never be able to love someone. You will never be able to let someone in. You will never commit to anyone. You are unlovable.” 

After that night she had never been the same. She had never even looked at another girl, that was until Ali. Ali made her feel like she was alive again. She was a reason to get up in the morning and a person to love for. Ali was her happiness. Right at that thought she shot from her chair and ran to the parking lot. She jumped in her jeep and started to drive to Ali’s apartment. She had driven to her house one time to get Ali her favorite pair of sweatpants so she just let her body take over. What had she done, Ali was the special, and she was going to let her go because of some stupid rule. Jess had been right, at that time she couldn’t commit, she couldn’t let someone in, she couldn’t love. But now she wanted to commit to Ali, she wanted to let Ali in, she wanted to love Ali. 

The blonde parked her car in the driveway and ran to the front door. She waited for what felt like hours before Ali finally opened the door. She could see she had been crying from her red puffy eyes and Ali had put up an angry front, “What do you want.” 

She looked into her brown eyes and smiled faintly, “Ali, the reason I have been trying to avoid you all this time is because I am in love with you. From that first day I saw you I knew you were special. I know there are rules, but I don’t care. I don’t care because I love you. I would rather lose my job and get to love you. Hell I would rather be homeless on the side of the street if it meant I got to love you. I know that I have messed everything up, and I know I have been a complete ass, but I promised you that I would help you every step of the way, and I am not going to ever let you down again.” 

Ali’s sober face turned into a smile from ear to ear. She looked at the woman she had been in love with for the past month and couldn’t believe it was really life. Ali finally said in a soft voice, “Ashlyn, I don’t have my crutches so can you come here so I can kiss you.”  
Ashlyn stepped in crashing their lips together. Ali felt her body set on fire as their lips met. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali’s waist pulling her close. They both put all their emotions, all their love, all of their soul into that kiss. When Ashlyn finally pushed back all she could say was, ”Wow.” Ali rested her forehead on Ashlyn’s and took in a deep breath and whispered, "I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I am so sorry that I have been gone for a week. Between my girlfriend, soccer, and school I have had zero free time to write, but I will hopefully be able to update regularly from now on. Thanks for being patient :)

Ali stood on her front porch gripping Ashlyn's scrubs trying to figure out if she was dreaming. She took in her scent and buried her head into the blonde's shoulder. The two stood there holding each other on the front porch until Ashlyn finally kissed Ali's head and whispered, "Ali, I know we need to talk and trust me there is nothing more that I want to do than kiss you, but I have to get back to work and do a nerve reconstruction surgery, but I promise I will be at your physical therapy session. We can get lunch after and we can talk about...this"  
Ali pulled her head from Ashlyn's shoulder and looked into her eyes smiling but on the inside she was slightly freaking out. They had so much to talk about. Ali wanted to be with Ashlyn, but she had never even been with a woman before. How was she even going to tell her that? What were they going to do about the rules? What were the even?  
It was like Ashlyn knew what she was thinking because she leaned and kissed Ali softly on the lips and when she pulled back she said, "Ali, don't worry, I think we already got passed the awkward first date. We will work it out, I really have to go. I love you remember that"  
Ali pressed her forehead against Ashlyn’s and whispered, "I love you too. God I can't believe that we are actually going to do this."  
Ashlyn kissed Ali one more time and said as she ran back to her jeep, "You aren't dreaming Krieger! You better be ready to work at pt tomorrow because we are getting you back on that field!"  
Ashlyn went to bed that night in an on call room thinking of Ali. She had finally gotten the courage to take Whit’s advice and think for herself. She hadn’t even technically been on a date with Ali and yet it already felt like she had known her for years. She had to bump a few of her surgeries back to be able to meet with Ali but it was worth it. Even when she was with Jess she had never felt this feeling she was feeling, hope. Ashlyn had hopes for what her future with Ali would hold and she wanted nothing more than to find out.  
Ali got in her room that night and ran upstairs to call Kyle and tell him what just happened. “Kyle,” she screamed when he answered the phone “I did it! I can’t believe I did it! I kissed her! She was standing there in those scrubs and saying how she loved me and I just kissed her. I had to ask her to move closer, but then I kissed her. Kyle! I kissed her!”  
Kyle tried hard to not laugh, but couldn’t stop himself, “Sis, take a breath and start from the beginning.”  
Ali followed her brother’s advice and took a large breath and tried to talk as slowly as possible, “Mom confronted me about my feelings toward Ashlyn. And she said all this stuff about true love and so I marched into the hospital and yelled at Ashlyn. But then when I got home a few minutes later she came to my front door and when I opened it she started this speech of how she has loved me for a while and how she wants to be there for me. I was so full of emotions and all I wanted to do was kiss her so I did. And then I told her I loved her and then we just stood there holding each other and then she had to go. But I am seeing her tomorrow and I don’t know what I am going to say because I am so confused still.”  
Kyle listened intensely to his sister and thought of the best advice he could give her, “I can’t believe you and Dr.Hottie actually kissed! You need to figure out what you want. Do you want a relationship, do you want to just be friends. And you kind of need to figure it out fast. Just follow your gut on this one.”  
Ali knew she had to make a decision but she was couldn’t tell what her gut was telling her. She had been in love with Ashlyn for a while now and all she could think about when she was not with her was her and all she wanted to do was be with her, but it scared her. Commitment scares her and messing up is what her and Ashlyn could have scared her even more. “Kyle want to be with her, but it is going to be so messy and challenging. I juts don’t want to get hurt again.”  
“I know Alex, but the best things are always hard and challenging and if you never take a risk in your life then your life is never going to be one worth living. You have to take the risk and put your heart on the line because think about if it does work out. Think about life with her. Think about a future with her. Isn’t that picture alone worth the possibility of getting your heartbroken?”  
Ali thought of Ashlyn and all the time they had spent together. Even just sitting in her hospital room watching tv, the two of them would have the best times and Ashlyn would always make her laugh. She had told Ashlyn more about herself in the time they had known each other than some of her closest friends. The idea of Ashlyn being with her made her heart skip a beat and a huge smile come across her face, “How did you get so wise bro?”  
Kyle smiled through the phone knowing that he was right, “You have just gotten smart enough to see how smart I really am.”

Ali got to her physical therapy office to find Ashlyn sitting in the waiting room waiting for her. When she saw Ali she stood up, gave her a hug, and whispered to her, "ready to work Krieger?"  
The whole appointment Ashlyn encouraged Ali cheering for her through every exercise and talking with Hope Solo the therapist on the best plans for recovery. No one questioned Dr. Harris being there and just went along with their business. Ashlyn tried hard not to stare at Ali all hot and sweaty in her tight workout clothes and tried instead to just look into Ali's beautiful brown eyes. After her appointment Ali went to shower when Hope came up to Ashlyn who was working on some paper work in the waiting room,"Ashlyn, what are you still doing here? Got another 'special' patient coming in I don't know about?"  
Dr.Harris looked up from her charts,"I am just waiting for Ali to finish showering, but I do have Mr. Leon's chart here with a double hip replacement that I will send over tonight."  
Hope sat down next to Ash," Are you going to cheer on him too, or just the hot single ladies?"  
Ashlyn tried to come back with a responsible response, "I worked several hours on that ankle and I just want to see her get back on the soccer field."  
Hope just nodded her head as she got up from the chair," Sure Harris, but as your friend I am going to suggest you don't stare at Ali's ass infront of the chief or you are going to be unemployeed."  
Just as Hope left, Ali came walking out of the locker rooms with her wet hair in a bun and athletic clothes on. Ashlyn smiled as she lead her to her car. The two talked the whole car ride about the physical therapy session and Ali's recovery process until they pulled up to a local bistro.  
Ashlyn ran around and helped Ali out of the car and kept her hand on the small of her back as they walked into the restaurant. They got a corner booth in the back and ordered their food. They talked about small stuff for a while until Ashlyn finially brought up the elephant in the room,"Ali, what are we going to do. I love you and I want to be with you, but until you are completely healthy you are still my patient therefore anything between us is not allowed."  
Ali took a deep breath knowing that they would eventually have to talk about their relationship status, "I really want to be with you too, and I know it is your job on the line, but I will be done in a couple of months right?"  
Ashoyn nodded her head, "Yes, you only have three more check ups and then you are no longer my medical responsibility, but Ali I have always been the person that has done everything right and I have always waited for things to happen. I am tired of waiting. Like I said on your porch you are worth the risk. And if you are okay with it, I would like to take you out on a real date tonight."  
Ali smiled knowing what her heart's response was, but took a minute to try and listen to what her brain was telling her, "Ashlyn, I really want to date you, but there is one thing you need to know first."  
Ash went into a state of panic thinking of all the things that could be wrong until Ali continued," I...I have never really dated a woman before. I am totally bisexual and I have figured that out. I have even told my family and some of my friends but I just thought you should know that I am kinda new to this whole thing."  
Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she took Ali's hand into her own, "Tonight it is then. Be prepared for the best date ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Ali still couldn’t drive so Ashlyn was going to pick her up for their date in thirty minutes. Ali was grateful for the fact that her mom had flown back to Florida that day. Her mother was the one that pushed her to tell Ashlyn her true feelings, but she wasn’t really looking forward to having to talk about her date when she got home with her mom like in high school. Ali had laid out all her clothes out on her bed and was still trying to figure out which outfit to wear. Ashlyn hadn’t given her any hints about what they were doing and couldn’t tell if she needed to be dressy or if she should be causal. She finally decided on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and red flowy top. She still had a boot on her ankle so she had to just wear a black van on her right foot. 

Ali was putting on the finishing touches on her mascara when the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs and when she opened it her jaw dropped to the floor. Ashlyn was standing there holding a dozen roses in dark washed jeans, a pair of Doc Martens, a fitted black button up shirt rolled up to her elbows, and a white fedora. Ash leaned in and kissed Ali on the check and handed her the flowers. 

She stepped back and admired Ali, “Wow, Ali! You look….just wow! I am really sorry if I smile remotely like blood. I was walking out of the hospital when this boy started to puke up blood in the lobby so I ran over and picked him up and brought him to the examination room. No one was around so I examined him and he had a bleeding ulcer so I opened him up and started working on him until the general surgeon got there. I then had to take another shower. That is why I am a few minutes late. I am so sorry.”

Ali stared at Ashlyn in amazement of how perfect she was. She just apologized for saving a little boy’s life! She had no idea how perfect she was and Ali could not be more in love with her. All Ali could do was kiss Ashlyn and hug her. “Ashlyn, never apologize for that. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are the one that looks stunning. Let me go put the roses in a vase and we can be on our way.” 

Twenty minutes later they pulled into a parking lot of a small beach. There was a cobblestone street that followed along the beach with paper lanterns illuminating the night sky. There were food trucks all lined along the streets filling the air with a mixture of intoxicating smells. Street vendors had booths set up with all different crafts for sale and a jazz band’s soulful music blasted through the festival.

Ashlyn helped Ali out of the car and explained the date she had planned for them, “I found this festival last year with Whit. It is so much fun and they only do it once a year. I know that these streets are hard to walk on with a boot so if you need a break just let me know and we can sit down for a while.” She stuck out her arm which Ali took and the two started down the street. 

They first stopped at a taco food truck and Ashlyn asked the man to have two of each taco on the menu. Ali laughed and said, “Who is going to eat all those?” Ashlyn took the trays of tacos and set them on a small picnic table overlooking the ocean. “We are! Come on Ali! You have eaten like ten jello cups in ten minutes. Seven tacos is nothing.” 

Ali blushed alittle, but Ashlyn reassured her, “I like a woman that can eat.” Ali smirked and held up her first taco, “Then I better start eating.” 

After eating their seven tacos both Ali and Ash were stuffed and they decided that they should walk off all the food they just devoured. Ali took Ash’s hand as they walked down the cobblestone street stopping at each booth looking at the crafts that were for sale. 

Ali was looking at a necklace made of seaglass when Ashlyn went to buy a bottle of water for them. A man in his mid thirties came up to Ali and took the necklace from her hands and said, “Let me”. Ali went to tell him not to but he was already putting the necklace around her neck. The guy turned back to Ali and said, “You make that necklace look good.” He stuck out his hand, “I am Mike.” Ali shook his hand and said, “Hi, I am Ali.” 

Mike stepped closer to Ali making her extremely uncomfortable, “Ali, I am usually not this forward, but you do not look like usual women. So would you like to come back to my place and maybe have a drink.”

Ali couldn’t tell if not looking like usual women was a compliment or not but she couldn’t help but chuckle at the man’s attempt to get in her pants, “Sorry, but I am here with my girlfriend” Ali was taken back when she said the words “my girlfriend”. Ashlyn really wasn’t her girlfriend. This was technically their first date, they hadn’t even done anything besides kiss, and yet she had never felt closer to someone. What were they? Where they girlfriends?

Mike laughing took Ali out of her train of thought. He handed her a piece of paper and said, “Here is my number. Call me when you are done with experimenting and get back to normal..” 

Ali took the paper and ripped it in half and tossed the pieces of paper on the ground, “You know MY GIRLFRIEND cuts people open for a living so if I was you I would run away before she comes back.”

Mike’s face dropped and he walked away mumbling something about Ali being crazy. Ali went to ask the woman who was working at the booth how much the necklace was when she felt familiar hands wrap around her waist. Ali turned her head and was met with her favorite pair of hazel eyes. Ashlyn leaned in and kissed Ali softly, “What did you do to that guy to make him run away from you?” 

Ali laughed and kissed Ashlyn again quickly, “I may or may not have told him that my girlfriend cuts people open for a living.” Ali went into a state of panic. She just called Ashlyn her girlfriend, again! She tried to see if Ashlyn was freaking out too, but she smirked and said, “I cut people for a living! You make me sound like a murder! Wait, where is he because I don’t have a license to kill but I can beat him up for you.” 

Ali smiled and was amazed that Ashlyn didn’t even bring up the girlfriend thing, and instead was trying to protect her. Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and whispered “I love you.” 

Ashlyn went to kiss Ali when she saw the necklace she was now holding, “That’s a pretty necklace.” 

Ali laughed and took the necklace off, “Yeah I thought so too, but then that guy put it on me and said I don’t look like ‘usual women’ so..” 

Ashlyn took the necklace from Ali and gently brushed the her hair to her shoulder and place the necklace around Ali’s neck. “Now I was the one who put it on you, and he was right you look nothing like usual women. You are so much prettier and smarter and kinder than any woman I have ever met.” Ashlyn turned to the woman who was behind the table and asked how much for the necklace but the woman only said, “Nothing, you two keep loving each other and that is more than all the money in the world. 

Ashlyn and Ali both thanked the woman and continued walking down the path. They walked all the way down to the courtyard where the jazz band was playing. Ashlyn stuck out her hand and asked, “Would you like to dance Ms. Krieger?” 

Ali smiled as she took Ashlyn’s hand and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. The two of them swayed to the music in silence for a long time until Ashlyn said, “Ali, I know that you called me your girlfriend back there, but I still feel like I should ask...So, Ali Krieger will you be my girlfriend.” 

Ali looked up at Ashlyn and tried to take in the moment. She had a feeling she would want to remember this moment for a long time. She looked into Ashlyn’s eyes, took in the music, and tried to remember the feeling she was feeling. “There is nothing more I would rather be.” 

Ashlyn leaned down and passionately kissed her girlfriend. Ali had never been kissed like that before, with so much love but intensity at the same time. When their lips finally broke Ali whispered, “I think it is time to go home.”

Ashlyn just nodded and took lead Ali down the street to the car. They pulled into Ali’s driveway and Ashlyn helped Ali out of the car and walked her to the door. Ali went to open the door when Ashlyn said, “Ali, I really want to do what I think we are about to do, but I need to know that you are ready because I don’t want to rush..” 

Ali cut her off by kissing her passionately and pulling her by the shirt into her house making sure to shut the door behind them. Ali pulled back and said, “I am ready.” 

Ali woke up the next morning from the sun shining through her curtains. She smiled as she remembered last night. She remembered the kitchen counter, the stairs, the shower, and her bed. She remembered falling asleep in Ashlyn’s arms, and at that thought Ali went to cuddle into Ashlyn’s naked side when she was met with empty sheets. Ali looked around the bedroom and couldn’t find Ashlyn. She walked downstairs to see a cup of juice, plate of toast, and cut up fruit on the counter with a note, 

Ali, 

Last night was one of the best nights of my life. When I woke up this morning all I could do was smile and as a slowly got out of bed I couldn’t help but think how beautiful you looked. I kissed the top if your head and you mumbled something, but i just wanted you to know that you look beautiful in the morning and I am so lucky to have gotten to wake up with you next to me. I am sorry I had to leave, but I had to get to work. Call me when you wake up and I will see you at your physical therapy appointment. 

Love,  
Ashlyn


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this one. If you have anything you want to see in the story just comment!

Ashlyn walked into the hospital whistling and twirling her keychain. She felt her phone vibrate and picture of Ali and her from one of the first night’s Ali was admitted pop up on her screen. Ashlyn answered her phone and smiled knowing who was on the other end, “I am guessing you got my note.”  
Ali nodded, but realized Ashlyn couldn’t see her, “Ashlyn Harris, you are such a charmer! Now that you have taken me on one of your crazy dates, it is time for me to take you out for a night on the town. Are you on call Friday night?”  
Ashlyn checked the surgical board as Ali talked and sighed as she saw that for the next three days she had surgeries basically all day, but checked Friday and did a mental fist pump, “Friday I am free all day. Let's see what you got Krieger. But I do have some bad news, I don’t think I will be able to make it to your physical therapy appointments this week because Jill fired my fellow so I have all of his surgeries on top of my own and clinical trial paperwork that needs to be filled out.”  
Ali made sure to make a mental note to ask about the clinical trial because she had never heard Ash talk about it before,”It’s okay Ash, at least I don’t have to worry about you staring at my ass the whole time.”  
Ashlyn laughed causing everyone in the elevator she was in to stare at her, “Watch out for Kevin, he is always checking out patients. If you even think he is...." Ashlyn stopped talking when she could hear Ali giggling through the phone, "Hey! What is so funny! I am just trying to protect my girl." Ali's face broke out into the largest smile when Ash called her "my girl" and she made sure to reciprocate the pet name, "No, babe. It's sweet. I love it, but if a guy looks at my ass it doesn't mean you have to bash his head in." Ashlyn took of her coat off and started to put on her scrubs as she smirked thinking about her knuckles smashing into Kevin's head and her saying 'Get your hands off my girlfriend”l, but then she remembered that she couldn't do that because of the whole patient and doctor thing and she sighed internally and unconsciously externally. Ali knew right away that Ashlyn was upset, "Ash,what's wrong? You're right no guys can look at my ass. I will wear baggy pants and I will refuse to do my squat exercises. You can even bash in Kevin's head because I never really liked him anyways."  
Ashlyn couldn't believe how well Ali really knew her and how quickly she made her feel better, "It's nothing, I just have a lot of hard surgeries today. You still look hot in baggy pants anyways." Ali could tell she was lying, but decided to let it go. Ali could hear Ashlyn getting paged and then hear her sigh loudly and say, "I have to go Als, but I can't wait for Friday. I love you."  
Ali's heart still skipped a beat when Ashlyn said those three words, "I love you too, go save some lives." Ashlyn looked up at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning and she had been up for 22 hours straight. All she had was one hour left and then she would be free for the next two days and she would finally get to go on that date she had envisioned for the last three days. Ashlyn checked on her patients in post op.and when it finally was eight she walked outside of the hospital doors and walked towards her car in the rain. She saw that someone was leaning on her Jeep through the sheets of rain and went to go and yell at the person, but when she got closer realized they looked a lot like her favorite person, "Ali, is that you?" Ashlyn heard Ali's voluptuous voice say, "Of course, do people usually meet you in the parking lot. Wait are you a drug dealer?" Ashlyn stepped in front of the car, her lips reaching Ali’s. Ashlyn moved her hands around Ali's waist letting her hands explore her soaked body until her hands reached her firm ass. She lefted Ali up on the hood of the car and when she finally began to get light headed she pulled her lips slightly back to catch her breathe. Ashlyn smiled as she looked into the hood of Ali's rain coat, "No, I am not a drug dealer, and you are the one standing in the rain on my car." Ali wrapped her arms around Ashlyn who didn't even have a coat on and was just in her light blue, now dark blue, scrubs. "You said you were free all day, and that you were all mine for the day. Besides I missed you and I couldn't wait another minute without seeing you. You aren't the only charmer in this relationship" Ashlyn smiled as she softly kissed Ali's wet cheek, "You are so cute, I love you. But I am freezing. What are we doing besides kissing in the rain. Although I really do like kissing you in the rain.”  
Ali kissed her one more time before she said, "Well I know you are tired and probably haven't slept so we are going to go back to my apartment and take a nap.....naked and then I got some surprises."  
Three hours later Ashlyn opened her eyes slightly and a smile crept on her face as she looked down and saw Ali nestled into her arms with her hair slightly over her eyes. She was snoring quietly which Ashlyn thought was cute. She just laid there admiring her girlfriend’s body and taking in all the warmth radiating between them. Ali finally began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. Her caramel brown irises looked up at Ashlyn and their lips gravitated towards each other. Just as Ashlyn placed a soft kiss on her lips Ali pulled back startled, “We have to go! or we are going to miss our first stop.”  
Ali quickly rolled out of bed and ran to her dresser, but turned back and started to laugh as she caught Ashlyn staring googly-eyed at her ass. “Come on Ash! We have to go. We do not have time for your staring at my ass!”  
Ashlyn looked up into Ali’s eyes with hunger. Without saying a word or breaking eye contact she moved the sheets back and slowly walked over to her girlfriend who was staring with awe. She grabbed Ali’s firm butt and drove her hips into hers causing a deep moan to be released from Ali. Ash slowly leaned in her lips trying grasp Ali’s soft lips when she stopped right before they collided. Ash could feel her love's heavy breaths and looked into her deep brown eyes and said in a seductive voice, “ we always have time for me to stare….” And with that she moved her lips back and walked into the living room to fetch her pants, but made sure to sway her hips slightly more than usual knowing Ali was staring at her by the soft gasp she heard.  
Twenty minutes later Ash was driving Ali’s Mercedes car to their next destination that was still unknown to her. “ Ali can you please tell me where we are going?”  
Ali laughed at how many times her girlfriend had asked the same question. “No babe! Where is the fun in that? And please drive slower! If you get a dent in my car…..no sex!”  
Ash’s heart still melted when Ali called her babe, but wasn't going to let Ali get away,” No way! You would never be able to resist this sexy body. Also my driving is amazing.”  
Ali laughed, but knew Ash was probably right, “Sure real sexy, now take this right and pull over anywhere.  
Ashlyn was so confused where they were going. She briefly thought Ali might be killing her, but knew she was too sweet for the cold blooded murder thing. They pulled over and Ali got out of the passenger seat and went to the trunk and fetched 2 picnic basket. She walked over to Ash who was just getting out of the car and handed her a basket and reached for her free hand. Ash smiled as she interlocked their fingers and Ali led them down a path that ended at a small sandy beach that was empty except for a few seagulls. Ash looked over at Ali and in slight awe at the beauty of the beach at sunset. “This is amazing Al, when did you find this place?”  
Ali sat down the basket just before the water, “when I first moved to DC. I remember missing the beaches in Miami so I did some digging and found this, I call it secret beach because I have never been here when someone else was here. It's where I usually come to get a break from reality or just for a quiet place.”  
Ali pulled out a beach blanket and then some battery operated candles and set them in the sand. Finally she opened a bottle of wine and the sandwiches she had made. Ash sat down on the blanket and spread her legs. Ali sat with her head resting on the blonde’s chest and her hands wrapped around her strong thighs. The two didn't talk much and just ate and watched the sun slowly descend into the ocean until they were left staring at the night sky illuminated with a million stars. Ali suddenly got up and looked at her girlfriends face outlined by the candle light and said in a husky voice, “let's go swimming.”  
Ali began to strip off her clothing as Ash stayed laid out on the blanket just in awe of her girl. Ali was about to take off her lacy bra when she looked over at Ash with a frustrated look,” Ashlyn come on, can we please swim. I promise it will be fun.”  
Ash let out a slight laugh and a large smile came across her face, “ohh I know it will be fun, I am just in love with you. You are honestly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” Ash slowly and took of her shirt, “Ali, I was just trying to remember the moment, you, naked, with me on a beach in moonlight. This is a moment I want to remember.”  
Ali smiled so large and her body felt so warm, “Ashlyn, you are most amazing person you have ever met. You are so kind and so good. It also doesn't hurt that you have such a..sexy body. I am so in love with you.” Ali crashed her lips into Ashlyn. Her hands started to embed themselves into her blonde locks when her slowly pulled back and yelled as she ran, “last one is a rotten egg!”  
Ash paused for one more second and just smiled before she ran after Ali stripping of her clothing as she sprinted into the semi warm water. The two held each other in their arms in the moonlight until they realized that they had a warm bed waiting for them at home...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can't always be perfect right? ;)

“How’s my favorite sister doing? And when am I going to get you to come out to Cali and visit me? I miss you and so does Luna. Also I have to tell you I met this guy at my crossfit gym and he is so yummy! I don't know if he is your Dr.Hottie level, but damn. Does she have an six pack? Mike does. And gurl it's hot! Alex?” Kyle had been talking so fast and in his own world he realized he hadn't even realized Ali hadn’t said a word yet.  
“Ahh yeah Kyle this is Dr.Harris...Ashlyn. Sorry I tried to umm speak up.” Kyle started to slightly blush and giggle at the same time and Ashlyn was as red at the tomato and wondered if Ali called her Dr. hottie before, “Al asked me to answer her phone..she umm was..is in the shower.”  
Kyle thought that Ashlyn’s obvious nervousness about the situation was sweet and wanted to make sure that she knew she had his full support. “There is no need for you to apologize, I was the one going on the crazy rant! I am kind of happy though you answered because I wanted to tell you how happy I am that Alex and you are together, she seems really happy. I know that the recovery process can be brutal, but it is really comforting knowing she has someone there with her, both on the medical side and the emotional side.”   
Ash smiled at the blessing Kyle was giving her to date Ali,”That means a lot, and I will of course help Ali all through her recovery, whatever she needs. She makes me so happy too. And I know that you mean so much to her, she talks about you all the time. I will have her call you back as soon as she gets out.”   
Kyle knew Ashlyn was the real deal and would treat Ali like a princess,”Thanks,when Alex finally comes to visit us please come along; we can surf together.”   
Ashlyn smiled at the thought of surfing, but also at the naked Ali that just stepped out of the shower. “I would love too. Take care Kyle… And by the way I do have an six pack”   
Kyle laughed as he hung up the phone waiting how long it would take until he would be having the conversation with Ashlyn for his blessing to have her marry Ali.   
Ali wrapped a towel around her chest and threw her wet hair into a messy bun as she walked into her bedroom where Ashlyn was just hanging up her cell phone. She walked over and planted a soft kiss on the doctor's lips,”who was on the phone?”   
Ashlyn smiled and pulled Ali’s chin back toward her so she could kiss her again, but this time letting her lips linger longer,” Kyle. He wants you to call him. But he said something about me being called Dr.Hottie?”  
Ali laughed and slightly blushed, but Ashlyn made her feel so comfortable that she didn't care about the ridiculous name, “when I had that mega crush on you back when I was in the hospital, one day Kyle asked me about you and I started to rant about how hot you where and then it just kind of stuck. I mean it really describes you well. You are a doctor, and babe you are so hot!.”   
Ash started to laugh and said under her breath,”Kriegers and their rants.”  
Ali looked at her confused, but Ashlyn just kept laughing and reached for her hips. She wrapped her hands around Ali’s torso and looked at her with a smirk and said,”Dr. Hottie is here and ready to help her patient. I heard you were experiencing some tension.” Ali giggled as Ash slowly sat them down on her bed and began to give her a deep shoulder massage that was amazing. Ali closed her eyes and just focused on Ash’s magic hands slowly rubbing her back and shoulders until she was burning with desire. Ali flipped the roles and turned so she was facing Ashlyn and slowly removed her towel covering her still glistening body,”I might be experiencing some tension some other places…”   
Just as Ash started to massage Ali’s small, but perky breasts Ali’s phone began to ring again. Ali let out a breathe of frustration and reached across the bed to grab her phone. “Ahh it's Kyle.” She looks at Ashlyn who is still massaging her shoulder and kissing her collarbone. Ash looked up at her with the look like really?  
”I just have to make sure he isn't dying. Ahh babe just one second. Kyle, what do you want!” Kyle laughed at his sister’s demanding voice,”I was just seeing if you were out of the shower and if we could talk. Did Ashlyn tell you that I met a guy?”   
Ali was having a hard time staying focused enough on Kyle as Ash started to suck on her collarbone the way she liked. She was beginning to become really frustrated with her brother,”Kyle..” She let out a soft when as Ash lightly nibbled on her neck. “Can we gurl talk later.”   
Kyle slightly laughed realizing what was probably going on.” Ohh. Sorry. Yeah.” But he wasn't going to let his sister get off that easy,”Tell Ash I am sorry too...for interrupting.”   
Ali was so embarrassed as she hung up the phone realizing her brother had caught on to what she was doing or more what Ash was doing. But she became much less concerned as Ash started to drag her tongue down Ali’s stomach.   
After several times Ali screamed Dr.Hottie and a few nail marks on her back, Ashlyn had fallen asleep on her girlfriend’s naked chest. Ali stared down at the beautiful women nested into her and could not believe how happy she was. After she tore her Acl, she was worried that she was never going to be happy again, and although recovery was brutal having someone like Ash around to keep her motivated was so helpful. Ali was truly grateful she had the doctor in her life and still couldn't believed it was only a month since they finally admitted their feelings for each other.   
Ali started to become hungry so she slowly slid out of bed making sure not to wake up her sleeping beauty. Not bothering to throw on more than a shirt, Ali walked into the kitchen and decided to make lunch. She started to toss the salad as a familiar picture caught her attention on the news “ A Local Doctor Saves Man From Choking.” Ali couldn't believe that Ashlyn was on the news, and for something that she had no idea about. She turned up the volume and listened as the anchor elaborated, “At a restaurant in Georgetown a man began to choke on his steak. He began to violently cough and gasp for air. Thankfully a surgeon from Washington Medical was sitting at a nearby table and rushed over to help. The doctor not only caught the man as he passed out ,but performed CP and pulled the object out of his throat. Surveillance cameras caught this heroic act.”   
Ali was truly amazed at how breathtaking Ashlyn was. She not only did she saved a man from dying, but didn't even mention it to her. She probably thought it was nothing, just her doing her job. Ali began to smile as the tape began recognizing her girlfriend’s blonde hair on tv, but turned perplexed as she looked at the young woman settled across the table. Ali realized that for the story to be on the news it had to have happened last night. Ali had gone out with her friend Emily last night to the baseball game and Ashlyn had told her she had to work telling her she would be over by the mid morning when her shift ended. Ali’s eyes were fixed at the background of the tv watching the red haired girl wearing a tight black dress and large nude heels. Ali felt like she was about to cry and started to take in deep breathes, but before a tear began to drop she filled with anger. Wondering how Ashlyn would cheat on her. How was she so stupid to trust the doctor so explicitly. And what she was going to say when she saw the doctor again.  
Ali reached for her clothes which were scattered across the couch and grabbed her car keys headed to nowhere, but just needing space and time to figure out who the woman was on an apparent date with her..Ashlyn.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger... But here is another chapter! It might have a few mistakes, I didn't have time to proofread, but I thought you guys would rather read it tonight than have to wait another day!

Ashlyn slowly peeled her eyes open as the sun was shining through the patterned curtains. She stretched her arms out to wrap them around her girlfriend, but was only met with cold empty sheets. The red alarm letters read 5 pm. Ashlyn was taken aback at how late it was. By the time she had fallen asleep it was only 12. As her stomach starting to growl, she got out of bed and threw on sweatpants and a sports bra. She walked through the house calling for Ali until looked out at the driveway to see her BMW was missing. Ashlyn just assumed Ali just went out to get dinner or run an errand so she turned on the MLS soccer game and started look for her pants which Ali had torn off her. Ashlyn finally found them hanging on the fridge door with her phone in their back pocket. As she opened her phone it began to beep with a plethora of text messages loading. Just as she started to read through one, she realized the news had caught the story of her giving cpr to the man at Ditka’s from last night. Ashlyn couldn't believe that they were personifying her as a hero. Sure the man was choking, but she took an oath to heal and that was her job. Ashlyn started to reply to the hundreds of texts from her friends,family, and coworkers as she sat back on the couch listening to the broadcaster give an analysis of the first half.   
Meanwhile…..  
Ali looked up at the road trying to gain her bearings. She had been driving for two hours by now. Her mind trying to come up with explanations for why Ashlyn would cheat on her. Was she not good enough in bed? Was she too much work with her recovery? Did Ashlyn really love her? Ali realized she might be jumping to conclusions, but why would her girlfriend be out at an expensive restaurant with another woman dressed rather slutty. She kept switched from angry to sad to confused. It was a vicious cycle and Ali began to become sleepily and instinctively started to drive toward her home hoping Ashlyn was gone.   
Ashlyn had finished watching the Orlando City game and had begun to become concerned about Ali. She had left her three voicemails and seven text messages. Ashlyn went back in the bedroom to use the bathroom when she saw Ali’s phone sitting next to a photo of her and Kyle on her nightstand. Ashlyn heart started to beat faster starting to be really worried about her girlfriend. It had been at least an hour that she knew Ali has been gone, but it could be as much as six. Ashlyn started to pace around trying to figure out what to do. Ashlyn decided to write Ali a note to call her if she got home. The doctor jumped into her jeep and headed to the grocery store down the street, but Ali’s car wasn't there. Next she drove to Ali’s secret beach, but she wasn't there. Ashlyn looked around the beach looking out at the waves and just hoping her love was okay.  
Ali pulled into the driveway thankful that Ashlyn’s jeep was gone. She got inside her house and found Ashlyn’s note, but just crumpled it up and threw it into the garbage.  
Ali grabbed the canister of Pringles hided in the cabinet above the fridge and two wine coolers. She got into her bedroom and with a few sips of liquor and a bit to eat her body began to finally fall asleep.   
Ashlyn felt hopeless after checking Ali’s favorite restaurant. She finally decided to go back to Ali’s apartment to figure out what to do next.   
Ash let out a huge sigh of relief as she parked her car in the driveway next to Ali’s. Ashlyn didn't care where the defender went she just wanted her back in her arms. She might have over reacted, but Ali meant so much to her, she didn't want to even start to think of a life without her in. Ashlyn knew it had only been a month but it was the best month of her life.   
Ashlyn opened the door into the apartment and calling out, “ Ali? Baby? Alex?”   
Ali opened her eyes and started to smile as she heard a familiar voice, but soon was reminded by the two empty bottles and Pringles container that she had little reason to smile right now. Ali started to get out of bed as Ashlyn walked into her bedroom only wearing a sports bra and a pair of her sweatpants which were way to small. The keeper smiled,” There you are. Ali where have you been? I was looking for you all over the place. Your phone was here and your car wasn't. I have been driving all over looking for you for an hour.” Ashlyn went to walk close to Ali, but the defender cleared her throat and had her pissed off face on, “Don’t you even think about coming any closer. You act like you care about me now. Trying to act like the hero, why aren't you wearing a shirt? Did your hooked of a girlfriend take it off for you? I can't even look at you, get out of my house.”   
Ashlyn was so confused, but her heart was starting to break just thinking that Ali cthought she didn't care about her let alone that she would cheat on her, “Ali, what are you talking about! I love you.” Ali continued to look at Ash with emptiness and anger. The doctor stepped closer minimizing the space between them,” Alex, I love you so much, you are my everything. I care about you so much. I drove everywhere looking for you, I was so nervous I didn't even put on a shirt! I don't know what you are talking about, I am not cheating on you, I love you.”   
Ali tried hard not to let herself fall for the Harris charm, “ I told you to not get any closer! Ashlyn I saw her. I saw her with you! The two of you out on a fucking date! You told me you were working last night, but instead you were screwing your mistress? Or am I the mistress? I don't even know who you are.”   
Ali walked past Ashlyn trying to reach for her keys, but Ashlyn grabbed her arm, “Ali, please don't call yourself that! Listen to me, I am not cheating on you! You know exactly who I am, you know me better than anyone. Wait, last night, I w..”   
Ali cut Ashlyn off,” Just stop! I don't want to hear your lame excuse! Let go of me.” She grabbed her keys and started to storm out to her car. Ashlyn ran behind her, “Ali, stop! Listen to me. I was working! That was the…”  
Ali had already slammed her car door shut. Ashlyn didn't know what else to do so she stepped in front of the car.  
Ali rolled down the window screaming, “Step away from my car or I WILL run you over, you cheating, awful,”  
Ashlyn yelled over her “It was my sister!”  
Ali yelled back, “You don't have a sister! You only have a brother! Really? All you could come up with?!!!  
Ashlyn laughed slightly, “Ali, she isn't my real sister, my foster sister.”  
Ali let go of the wheel and sighed internally completely embarrassed of herself although she still was confused why Ashlyn never told her about her foster sibling. Sure Ash had told her she was once in foster care, but she didn't half much about the experience. And she was still confused why Ashlyn told her she was working. Ali opened her car door and stepped out, “You have a foster sister? Why didn't you tell me Ash. I had to find out by seeing you on a damn news story? How does that count as works?”   
Ashlyn sighed in relief. Ali had finally calmed down some, although she was still angry. She really did question if she was going to get run over, “how about we head inside and I tell you everything?”   
Ali nodded slowly following Ash up the steps wondering what the next few minutes had in store.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long guys! But hopefully you like the way I went with the story, let me know! :)

Ali held her breathe as she sat on the couch across from Ashlyn. The last twenty four hours had Ali’s emotions on a winding roller coaster. She hoped, no she needed, Ashlyn to have an explanation that reassured her that she can protect her heart and deserves her trust. Ali needed Ashlyn. She had become her life support and living the last few hours thinking she had been disconnected had begun to make her body struggle for oxygen; making her heart begin to weather away.   
Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes and saw the void in them, she felt the numbness of her body, and breathed the cold air between them. She felt a pain in her heart that she had caused this distance from her loved one. She knew deep down that Ali would forgive her, but she vowed right there that she would never make her hurt like this again.  
Ashlyn took one deep breathe and started to explain, “ Alex, the woman I was at dinner with was my foster sister Amelia. After my parents died there was a time for a few months when Chris and I were put into the foster system. My grandmother eventually stepped in after we were split up. She would have sooner, but my grandfather was sick with liver disease and she had just been laid off from her job. They didn't have the money nor the resources for two kids, but we got by. In those few months we were in one home for the whole time. Chris and I were lucky, we had a good one. The family was a father who was a cop and a mother who was a school teacher. They had one girl Amelia who was two years older than me. They weren't able to have any other kids the old fashion way so they decided to open up their home and hearts to foster kids. I really bonded with Amelia and in those few months she really became my big sister. The reason we had to move home's was because they were adopting twin babies from Ethiopia and didn't have enough room or money for Chris and I. The second home I was placed in wasn't as nice and without Chris it wasn't the best situation. I was bullied and mistreated. I was only there for a week or two, but that's another story. I stayed in touch with Amelia and her family. We stayed close and saw each other occasionally. She lives in Boston with her husband and one year old baby girl. She had come down to DC unexpectedly because she was randomly selected for my clinical trial. It's a blind acceptance so that means I don't know my patients until I meet them for the exam and first steps. You see I was working that night, but when Amelia walked in I pushed my surgeries to my residences and the on call fellow. I am working on an extremely experimental trial on bone cancer. This is only the first round of patients and I still know very little about the risks and likely outcomes. I didn't even knew Amelia had cancer, she found out two weeks ago and was still in what we call the shock phase. I could not talk much about the trial in the hospital and really couldn't tell her too much more privately, but I decided the least I could do was take her to dinner and give her as much information and advice I could. The hard part is that it's a blind trial so I don't know if she is going to get the active agent or just the placebo. I really love her. She has a kid you know. I can't imagine being the one that, that”   
Ashlyn began to choke up, a tear running down her face. Ali was so embarrassed for doubting her girlfriend but was more concerned about comforting her stood up. She moved to the couch Ash was sitting on and wiped the tear off the doctor’s soft cheek. Ali then placed her hand on her back beginning to rub circles  
After staying silent for several minutes Ali finally broke the silence, “Ash, you are the best doctor I know and one of the most renowned in your field. Amelia is in good hands, but I am just so knows that and deep down you know that. You are trying to save her and give her a chance at life. You are already her hero for that.”   
Ashlyn judged nodded slightly not saying anything so Ali continued, “ I owe you a huge apology. You literally saved a man’s life and here I was paranoid that you were cheating. I should have trusted you more and I am really sorry. It's just that you have become such an important part of my life that it's scary. You have my whole heart Ashlyn and I have entrusted someone with it before.”   
The doctor’s face smiled slightly as she looked into Ali’s eyes,”Baby, you are the most important part of my life. You are my everything, I know it's crazy. We’ve been only dating for a month, but I love you so much. I promise I will protect your heart forever if you let me.”   
With that Ali leaned in colliding their lips as the two put all the emotions over the last few hours into that kiss. When they finally pulled back Ashlyn moved one hand across Ali’s cheek, moving back on dangling piece of hair.   
“Is it okay if we just go lie in bed together?”   
Ali smiled standing up and taking her girlfriend’s hand,”of course, but one request, can we be naked?”   
Ashlyn smirked already taking off her shirt, “always”


End file.
